yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Manolo proves his love to Maria/Maria gets bitten/Manolo's death
Here is how Manolo Sánchez dies because of Xibalba in Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life. Back in reality, the students were puzzled to see if Joaquín will marry Maria. Sanjay: Duh. Of course she's gonna go with Joaquin. And did you see that mustache? Jane: Are you crazy? Maria is doing this to protect the town. Luka Ramirez: Putting her duty before her heart. Mary Beth: Yes. Life can be really tough for the living. Just as the story continues, Carlose told his son, Manolo about true love. Carlos Sánchez: Failing in and out of the ring. The whole Sanchez family would be so disappointed in you. Manolo Sánchez: Please, don't say that. Carlos Sánchez: Listen. You love Maria? Then fight for her, like a man! Manolo Sánchez: It's too late. Joaquin proposed to her already. Carlos Sánchez: Now, that's a real man. Anita Sánchez: (hits his son with a quilting yarn) Quiet, Carlos! (to Manolo) Manolo, if Maria didn't say yes to Joaquin... then she said no. Carlos Sánchez: So, what are you gonna do about it, Son? With no words to answer, Manolo gave his great grandmother a thank you kiss and took off. Meanwhile, the bandit came to the cave that is home to Chakal. Mary Beth: (narrating) After stealing Xibalba's magic medal in a battle Chakal had risen to become the king of the bandits. But when Xibalba stole it back, Chakal had come undone. The Bandit: We found... We found the medal! The medal of everlasting life! It's in the town of San Angel. Chakal: (as he tackles on him) Are you certain? The Bandit: I swear! I swear! A beautiful hero wears it to protect the town! It looked just like that. Chakal: Gather my men. We ride for San Angel. As Chakal hits one of the bandits sending him flying across the room, Merlock and his minions appeared through the portal. Chakal: You've come back to me, medal. Merlock: Medal you say, Chakal? Chakal: Who are you and what are you doing in my lair?! Baron Von Sheldgoose: No need for alarm, Chakal, Merlock has a position for you and your men. Chakal: What do you offer? Merlock: Well, we'd got the jewelries that you want on the list. So, if you give us the medal, you can have a treasure of jewels. So, what do you say? Chakal: Deal. Negaduck: Great. So, Chakal, where is your Medal of Everlasting Life? Chakal: San Angel. Liquidator: Okay, this is going to be a long trek. Back at San Angel, Xibalba was keeping an eye on Joaquín, hoping the win the wager. Joaquín Mondragon: I got this one for saving some orphans from a fire and then going back in for their cribs, and then going back in for their toys. And then I also saved a little puppy one time that had a little thorn in its paw. And this medal is for having the most medals. Maria Posada: Well, here we are. Thank you for this most informative talk about you. Joaquín Mondragon: I have something for you, Maria. Maria Posada: That is so nice of y... What Maria got from Joaquín, it was an autograph of himself. Maria Posada: I'm speechless. Joaquín Mondragon: I know. Right? I get that a lot. Maria Posada: Good night, Joaquin. Joaquín Mondragon: Wait. Maria. Maria Posada: Yes? (as he shows it to her) My bonnet. You kept it all this time? Joaquín Mondragon: Well, it's what's kept me going. About my proposal, will you at least just think about it? Maria Posada: Good night, Joaquin. (as she closed the door) Joaquín Mondragon: Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Joaquin, you're awesome! Xibalba: Yes! Early before the crack of dawn, Maria was at her room with Chuy when they heard someone. Manolo Sánchez: Meet me at the bridge at dawn. Maria Posada: I can't, Manolo. My father won't... Manolo Sánchez: Please, Maria. I beg you. With no time for explanation, Manolo ran out of town as Xibalba watched in anger. Xibalba: If she meets him alone I will lose the wager. (as he brought his snake staff to life) Fix this for me, Old friend. With that said, the snake slithers away from Xibalba to do this task. At the town, it was nearly dawn when Maria came to see trails of candles Manolo lit for her. Maria Posada: Manolo. Manolo Sánchez: Wise men say Only fools rush in But I can't help falling in love with you But I can't help falling in love with you After the song, Maria was touched by Manolo's feelings for her. Manolo Sánchez: This is... This is what I wanted to show you. Maria Posada: (viewing the morning view) It's so beautiful. Manolo Sánchez: What you're feeling... that's how I feel every time I'm with you. (on bended knee) I can't offer you a ring. I have nothing to give but my love. Maria Posada: Oh, Manolo. Manolo Sánchez: I may not be the town hero, Maria... but I swear with all my heart I will never, ever stop loving you. Maria Posada: And I will never stop loving the man who plays from the heart. (spotted Xibalba's snake) Snake! Manolo Sánchez: (as she got bitten) No! Maria! As he holds Maria supposed dead corps, he cried for help. Manolo Sánchez: No. HEEELLLPPP!!! As the storm rolls in, Manolo became desperate after what happen to Maria when Joaquín and his men came. Joaquín Mondragon: What did you do, Manolo? Manolo Sánchez: There was a snake and... She's gone. Joaquín Mondragon: Why didn't you protect her? General Posada: Maria! Oh, no. Oh, no! (to Manolo) This is all your doing! Leave! Or so help me, I'll... (weaping over her daughter while carrying her) My little girl. What have you done, Boy? What have you done? Manolo Sánchez: It should have been me. Joaquín Mondragon: Yes. It should have. Back in reality, the children are upset to belive that Maria is dead. Sasha: No! Maria died? Sanjay: That can't be right! Luka Ramirez: What kind of story is this? We're just kids! Mary Beth: As the sky cried with rain... (narrates as the story continues) Manolo went back to retrieve his guitar. Manolo Sánchez: I will never see her again. Xibalba: (in disguise) Are you certain? You want to see Maria again? Manolo Sánchez: With all my heart. Xibalba: (revealing himself) Think about what you say, Boy. Manolo Sánchez: With all my heart. Xibalba: Done. (snaps as the two headed snake bit Manolo twice) Manolo Sánchez: Maria... And so, Manolo collapse into the ground dead. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225